Гаплогруппа T (мтДНК)
Гаплогруппа T — в популяционной генетике — гаплогруппа митохондриальной ДНК человека. Происхождение Гаплогруппа T происходит от гаплогруппы JT, от которой также происходит гаплогруппа J. Предполагается, что гаплогруппа T возникла в Месопотамии или области Плодородного Полумесяца около 10-12 тысяч лет тому назад, после чего распространилась в Европе и на восток вплоть до современных Пакистана и Индии. Гаплогруппа T2c1a2 была обнаружена у представительницы афанасьевской культуры эпохи бронзы[http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v522/n7555/full/nature14507.html Morten E. Allentoft, Martin Sikora, Karl-Göran Sjögren, Simon Rasmussen, Morten Rasmussen, Jesper Stenderup, Peter B. Damgaard, Hannes Schroeder, Torbjörn Ahlström, Lasse Vinner, Anna-Sapfo Malaspinas, Ashot Margaryan, Tom Higham, David Chivall, Niels Lynnerup, Lise Harvig, Justyna Baron, Philippe Della Casa, Paweł Dąbrowski, Paul R. Duffy, Alexander V. Ebel, Andrey Epimakhov, Karin Frei, Mirosław Furmanek, Tomasz Gralak, Andrey Gromov, Stanisław Gronkiewicz, Gisela Grupe, Tama´s Hajdu, Radosław Jarysz, Valeri Khartanovich, Alexandr Khokhlov, Vikto´ria Kiss, Jan Kola´rˇ, Aivar Kriiska, Irena Lasak, Cristina Longhi, George McGlynn, Algimantas Merkevicius, Inga Merkyte, Mait Metspalu, Ruzan Mkrtchyan, Vyacheslav Moiseyev, La´szlo´ Paja, Gyo¨rgy Pa´lfi, Dalia Pokutta, Łukasz Pospieszny, T. Douglas Price, Lehti Saag, Mikhail Sablin, Natalia Shishlina, Va´clav Smrcˇka, Vasilii I. Soenov, Vajk Szevere´nyi, Guszta´v To´th, Synaru V. Trifanova, Liivi Varul, Magdolna Vicze, Levon Yepiskoposyan, Vladislav Zhitenev, Ludovic Orlando, Thomas Sicheritz-Ponte´n, Søren Brunak, Rasmus Nielsen, Kristian Kristiansen & Eske Willerslev. «Population genomics of Bronze Age Eurasia»]. Распространение В настоящее время высокая концентрация гаплогруппы T обнаружена вдоль восточного побережья Балтийского моря. Согласно справочнику Oxford Ancestors, гаплогруппа T «составляет чуть менее 10 % современного населения Европы. Её многочисленные подветви широко распространены в южной и западной Европе, особо высокая концентрация отмечается в Ирландии и на западе Британии».http://www.oxfordancestors.com/content/view/35/55/ Oxford Ancestors Maternal Ancestry Согласно сайту Генографического проекта, «гаплогруппа T имеет очень широкое распространение и в настоящее время распространена вплоть до долины Инда в Индии и Пакистане, а на юг — до Аравийского полуострова. Также она представлена в Восточной и Северной Европе».Atlas of the Human Journey — The Genographic Project Ранние сельскохозяйственные культуры Гаплогруппа T присутствует в Европе, как предполагается, менее 12 тысяч лет, что делает её самой молодой из европейских митохондриальных гаплогрупп. На сайте Генографического проекта отмечается, что ранние носители гаплогруппы T были, по-видимому, первыми носителями сельскохозяйственной культуры и составляли группу, которая принесла сельское хозяйство в Европу, что стало причиной «неолитической революции». Известные представители Генетический анализ останков последнего российского царя Николая IIhttp://isogg.org/famousdna.htm ISOGG’s Famous DNA и его родственников показал, что он относился к гаплогруппе T. Если в известных родословных европейских монархов нет ошибки, эту гаплогруппу можно возвести к Барбаре Цилли (1390—1451), супруге императора Священной Римской империи Сигизмунда. К этой же линии относится большое количество европейской знати, в том числе: Георг I (Великобритания) и Фридрих Вильгельм I (через Софию Ганноверскую), Карл I (король Англии), Георг III (король Великобритании), Георг V (король Великобритании), Карл X Густав (Швеция), Густав II Адольф (Швеция), Мориц Нассауский, Улаф V (Норвегия) и Георг I (король Греции). Медицина Согласно одному из исследований, результаты которого подверглись критике специалистов, митохондриальная гаплогруппа T связана со сниженной подвижностью сперматозоидов у мужчин.http://www.familytreedna.com/pdf/Mishmar2003.pdf Natural selection shaped regional mtDNA variation in humans Согласно публикации кафедры биохимии и молекулярно-клеточной биологии Университета Сарагосы, гаплогруппа T представляет собой слабую генетическую предрасположенность к астенозооспермии. Согласно некоторым исследованиям, наличие гаплогруппы T связано с повышенным риском коронарно-артериального заболевания.ScienceDirect — Mitochondrion : 30 Mitochondrial haplogroup T is associated with coronary artery disease Согласно другому исследованию, носители T менее склонны к диабету.Mitochondrial DNA haplotype ‘T’ carriers are less prone to diabetes " Mathilda’s Anthropology Blog Несколько пилотных медицинских исследований показали, что наличие гаплогруппы T связано с пониженным риском болезней Паркинсона и Альцгеймера.«Elsewhere it has been reported that membership in haplogroup T may offer some protection against Alzheimer Disease (Chagnon et al. 1999; Herrnstadt et al. 2002) and also Parkinson’s Disease (Pyle et al. 2005), but the cautionary words of Pereira et al. suggest that further studies may be necessary before reaching firm conclusions.» См. также Примечания Ссылки * Ian Logan’s Mitochondrial DNA Site * Discussion List at RootsWeb * Spread of Haplogroup T, from National Geographic * Genetic Genealogy: A Personal Perspective on Tara, Karelians and Kent, England * Danish Demes Regional DNA Project: mtDNA Haplogroup T * Analysis of a Haplogroup T sequence (T5/T2) * Phylogenetic Networks for the Human mtDNA Haplogroup T * mtDNA Haplogroup T — Full Genomic Sequence Research Project * Phylogenetic Networks for the Human mtDNA Haplogroup T * The Genographic Project Public Participation Mitochondrial DNA Database * Molecular instability of the mitochondrial haplogroup T sequences at nucleotide positions 16292 and 16296 * * * * Mitochondrial haplogroup T is associated with coronary artery disease * Mitochondrial DNA haplotype ‘T’ carriers are less prone to diabetes T